


Supervet

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis is a vet. Sebastian is the person who runs over an animal. </p>
<p>This is seagullgate's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supervet

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the race today. Sebastian's talk of seagulls gave me this idea. 
> 
> Based loosely on Supervet and my limited knowledge of veterinary medicine. 
> 
> Also posted on Tumblr because Ao3 was down....
> 
> This is also yet another fic written on my phone.

The wind is really picking up by the time Lewis has finished up his final patient for the day and is about to close up.

"Just make sure you don't give him any extra treats" Lewis says, ruffling the labrador's ears. The dog looks up at him and grins, which makes Lewis smile.

"Okay" the owner of the dog nods "it's just...those eyes!"

"Mmm, I know Nico but you've got to ignore them. Bailey is starting to show signs of being overweight so you need to keep an eye on his weight" Lewis says "but apart from that I see a very healthy dog"

"Thank you, Lewis" Nico says smiling "and I'll try to watch his weight"

"You're welcome. Pets leaving happy is always my aim" Lewis replies "and no more extra treats?"

"No more extra treats" Nico agrees as he takes Bailey's lead and leads him out of the surgery, waving goodbye to Lewis as he does.

As the door closes behind Nico, Lewis sighs and runs a hand through his hair. Today's surgery had been tough even by his standards. But he was always happy to see pets looking and feeling good when they leave Hamilton Referrals.

Lewis had opened his practice just a few years ago. And over those few years the practice had grown from humble beginnings to one of the most famous veterinary clinics in the world. People came from all over to seek his advice, which had earned him the nickname of "Supervet" around the tiny village the surgery was located in. Lewis was well known for his gentle and kind approach to the animals he treated, but he also had a hidden talent for treating animals with complex injuries that needed more then the usual surgery.

Lewis was wiping down the practice, Roscoe his pet bulldog by his side. Roscoe always sensed when Lewis was close to locking up the surgery and he always looked forward to going home at the end of the day.

"Almost done, Bud" Lewis told the bulldog gently as he made sure all his equipment was put away "just one more thing"

Lewis made his way over to the cupboard ready to put his cleaning solution back inside when suddenly there was a frantic banging on the front door.

Lewis looks up at the door and sees someone with vivid blue eyes gazing at him in worry through the glass, and wrapped in his arms is a bundle that instantly Lewis recognises as an animal in distress.

Lewis runs over to the door and quickly unlocks it.

"Come in!" Lewis tells the person as they race through the open door.

"Danke, I'm sorry but it came out of nowhere I couldn't stop I braked but I still hit it please help!" The man tells Lewis in a panic. The bundle in his arms wiggles frantically and Lewis gestures for the man to go into the surgery quickly.

"What have you run over?" Lewis asks as he rushes to help the man place the injured creature on the table.

"A seagull" the man replies, his face pale.

This makes Lewis pause "a seagull?"

"Yes, a seagull. It flew in front of my Ferrari. I couldn't just leave it" the man replies.

"Right..." Lewis says slowly as he opens the towel gingerly to reveal the snapping gull "we need to calm him before he attacks us, think you could hold him down a second?"

The man nods and gently holds the bird down as Lewis sets up his equipment.

As Lewis does this the man continues talking "I remember you lived around here, of course everyone knows the Supervet and I just had to bring the bird here. I knew you'd know what to do. I'm new to the area see. I'm Sebastian"

Lewis nods "you're lucky you caught me. I was just about to pack up" Lewis looks at the gull and approaches it slowly. In his hand he's holding the mask that will help calm the bird. Once it's fitted, Lewis gives a dose of the anaesthetic to the gull which drops it off to sleep. Once the gull is quietened down, Lewis gets to work on the bird, checking it over.

"It's wing is broken" Lewis says once he's finished.

"Can you fix it?" Sebastian asks, watching in awe as Lewis works.

Lewis nods "I can but there's no guarantee that the wing will heal properly"

"But can you try?" Sebastian presses, his eyes wide "please?"

Lewis sighs "I've got to do what's best for the gull. Putting him to sleep might be the best option"

Sebastian looks at Lewis "but you're the Supervet! Surely you can try?"

Lewis looks at the gull, then at Sebastian "okay I will try"

Sebastian practically beams at him "thank you!"

Lewis nods "okay so if you would like to wait outside-"

"No" Sebastian interrupts "I want to watch, it's not everyday you get to see the Supervet work outside of the TV"

Lewis rolls his eyes, but does set about his work with Sebastian watching him with wide, curious blue eyes.

* * *

 

A couple of minutes later the gull's wing is taped up against its body and it's resting in one of the spare bird cages Lewis always leaves for his avian patients.

Sebastian had watched Lewis work with quiet admiration and was now smiling at him "you're amazing"

Lewis ducks his head and smiles "just doing my job" Lewis looks at Sebastian "most people wouldn't care if they ran over a seagull. They're considered vermin. But you've saved this little guy, why?"

Sebastian shrugs "I don't like to see any animal in pain. Vermin or not"

Lewis nods "wish I could see that attitude in most motorists. Most just leave if they run over something like this"

"I wouldn't" Sebastian replies "people who do that are heartless"

"But you're not" Lewis says "you've done a good thing here. The gull would have died if you had left him alone"

This time Sebastian ducks his head, as if he can't believe Lewis is praising him "thank you"

"You're welcome" Lewis replies, not knowing what to say because Sebastian is looking at him again with that look of wonder in his eyes.

"So I was wondering if you'd like to get a bite to eat?" Sebastian asks "I know a great pizza place"

Lewis raises an eyebrow "you asking me out?"

Sebastian shrugs "well you did save Kimi's life"

"Kimi?" Lewis asks.

"The seagull" Sebastian says "I've named him Kimi"

Lewis huffs out a laugh and looks at Sebastian who's eyes are suddenly hopeful "what type of pizza does this place do?"

Sebastian's eyes light up "so is that a yes?"

"If you tell me what types of pizza this place does" Lewis says teasingly.

"Well they do a good margherita" Sebastian says "but they do lots of other pizzas"

Lewis nods "okay then, let me just make sure everything is locked up then I will go have pizza with you"

Sebastian smiles widely "great! My Ferrari is just outside"

"Hang on!" Lewis says with a laugh "we need to do a pit stop before we go" he looks down at Roscoe who has made himself known again and now really does want to go home.

"Sure, we'll take your dog home first then" Sebastian says.

"Thanks. Gotta make sure my main man is okay before we leave" Lewis ruffles Roscoe's ears. He looks at Sebastian "can you make sure everything is switched off at Reception?"

Sebastian nods and quickly goes to check while Lewis checks over the surgery and clips on Roscoe's lead.

Once everything is checked over, Lewis leads Sebastian out of the surgery and locks the door behind them.

"Ready?" Sebastian asks as he leads the way over to his Ferrari.

"Sure" Lewis replies "so long as you don't mind the dog in the car"

Sebastian shrugs "I don't mind" he says with a smile.   
  
Lewis smiles back at him and Sebastian unlocks the car door and he and Lewis get in, with Roscoe sitting on the floor between Lewis' knees.

Sebastian looks over at Lewis and grins as he turns the engine on. Lewis just rolls his eyes but he's got an answering smile on his face.

Sebastian starts car and he drives out of the parking lot with Lewis.

Lewis doesn't lose the smile for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you liked!


End file.
